This disclosure relates to semiconductor chips with a redistribution layer, semiconductor packages including the same, and/or methods of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely adopted in the electronic industry. Generally, semiconductor devices are classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for performing various functions.
As the electronic industry advances, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. One possible approach to meet such a demand is nto reduce a process margin (for example, in a photolithography process). However, the reduction of the process margin may lead to other challenges in fabricating a semiconductor device.
Alternatively, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for larger capacity, thinner thickness, and smaller size of semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. For example, a package technology of vertically stacking semiconductor chips has been used to allow an electronic product to have higher density and larger capacity features. This package allows many semiconductor chips to be stacked on a reduced area, compared to a package with a single semiconductor chip.